Wesker's Demon
by Alina hunter
Summary: Wesker creates a entity with the ability to shape-shift into anyone and any animal Together they go looking for Chris Redfield and Company to settle the score
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do __**NOT**__ own Resident Evil just the Demon or B.O.W if you want to call her that_

**Summary:** _Wesker creates a entity with the ability to shape-shift into anyone and any animal Together they go looking for Chris Redfield and Company to settle the score_

**A/N:** _This is my first attempt at any kind of Resident Evil fanfic so please be gentle upon reviewing._

**_Wesker's Demon_**

**_By Alina Hunter_**

* * *

"No wait please!" the man yelled weakly as Wesker held him up by the throat. Struggling and clawing away unsuccessfully at his attacker's hand, there came an audible snap, stopping him from moving altogether."

"Worthless!" he growled in annoyance, discarding the body to the ground. "Alex!" he said coolly discarding another body

"Yes my lord." she said bowing down to him her electric blue eyes flashed behind her sunglasses.

"Find Chris Redfield and his pack of worthless dogs and bring them to me alive!" he ordered.

"Yes Sir as you wish." She said dipping her head in respect before climbing to her feet.

"Oh and one more thing before you go, kill anyone who dares get in your way failure is not an option!" He sneered his reddish-orange eyes flaring behind his dark shades.

"As you wish my liege" she said quickly shifting into a hawk and taking off.

"I should've killed you years ago... Chris but now your love ones can watch as I kill you in front of them." he said chuckling darkly.

* * *

"I Know what I saw!" Chris snapped pacing his living room back and forth.

"Chris we were beside you the entire time Claire and we didn't see anything!" Jill sighed exhaustion setting in as she watched her husband pace the floor her eyes were red and puffy from the lack of sleep they had been getting mostly from nightmares.

"Damn it Jill why won't you believe me when I say I saw Wesker!" he said his voice no longer angry but hurt.

"Chris honey please for the last time Wesker is dead he fell in a volcano twelve years ago there's no way he could have survived that he's dead." Jill said moving from her spot on the couch over towards Chris wrapping her arms around him in a hug he hugged her back.

Chris, Claire, and Jill had returned from a BSAA meeting when Chris swore that he saw Wesker standing in the middle of the street with a smirk on his face. Chris had startled both his sister and wife when he suddenly yelled out saying that Wesker was there but neither one of them saw a thing. this had happen many times before which had all of Chris's friends and family worried that he might be losing his mind.

"Come on Chris take your medication!" Claire snapped as her brother was becoming increasingly difficult and stubborn.

"Claire I don't need it!" Chris snapped glaring at his younger sibling.

"You can be so irritating!" she sighed in annoyance as she finally gave up on trying to get him to take the pill the Doctor had prescribe to him for hallucinations.

"I Swear I think you like seeing Wesker when he's not really there." she said getting up leaving the room.

"I know what I saw." Chris whispered more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

Alex watched from outside the window smiling to herself "This should be easier than I thought." she said changing form from a bird back to a human.

"Lord Wesker will be so pleased" she thought pulling out a knife inflecting self wounds before quickly discarding the knife making it look like she was attacked by someone else.

she knocked on the door looking very frantic holding her injured arm Claire opened the door seeing who it was.

"Help me please!" Alex gasped in pain as she tried to support her own wait.

"Oh god who are you and what happened!" Claire asked in shock of the state the girl was in.

"Please...My...Name is Alex and I was attacked by a weird-looking man" she said shaking

"Chris! Jill! come here hurry!" Claire yelled helping Alex inside. both Chris and Jill ran into the living room

"Oh my god what happen to her!" Jill exclaimed as she saw the state the girl was in

"I'm not sure she said she was attacked by someone!" Claire said

"Kid who did this to you?" Chris asked coming into the room with a medical kit.

"I-I don't know he was dressed in all black and said something about the human race requires judgment" she said collapsing from exhaustion

Everyone was mortified there was only one person they knew that could do something like this and that was Albert Wesker. All three of them looked at each other "Shouldn't Wesker be dead?" the question was left hanging in the air


	2. Chapter 2

**Wesker's Demon Ch. 2**

* * *

Chris had called an immediate meeting at his house. Claire and Jill were sitting on the couch when Leon, Rebecca, and Billy arrived.

"Chris whats going on we all got your message as being urgent?" Billy said

"It is we think Wesker is alive." Chris said clinching his fist at his side. even thought the girl named Alex that they had found didn't say his name there was only one person who would want to pass judgement on people.

"Chris we don't know that for sure it could be a random person acting out like Wesker." Jill said doubtfully

Alex was resting upstairs or you could say she was scheming everything was going according to plan she had all ready planted several listining devices in the house already "too easy" she smiled to herself

"Jill who else could it have been I've seen him!" Chris yelled angrily, Jill rolled her eyes

"Chris don't you think its weird that only you've seen him and no one else." Jill said Chris sighed

"Look all we can say it there is someone out there like Wesker at the time we don't know who it is or their motive." Claire said looking at her brother

"Yeah but we have a clue." he said pointing upward.

Alex looked at everyone who was staring at her intensely, "Alex do you know who attacked you?" Chris asked

"I'm not sure who he was but he was dressed in black and had shades on" she said trying to sound convincing

"So then it may have not been Wesker!" billy said

"How do we even know she was really attacked if she's not sure who attacked her?" Leon snapped. Alex glared at him.

"Were you there when I was attacked?" Alex said her voice was calm thought there was hint of anger in it.

"No" Leon snorted.

"Do you think that I could do this to myself?" She asked showing the various wounds she had.

"My god!" Rebecca said looking at the deep cuts and bruises the girl had.

"No" Leon said quietly

"Then don't be so quick to judge others." She spat her eyes flashing blue but no one saw.

"_If it wasn't my liege's wish for me to bring them to him alive I would have already killed the fool._" she thought.

* * *

Wesker sat at his computer pulling up a Satellite image. He leaned forward the blonde tyrant eye's glowed red for a moment as he smirked.

"Looks like Alex found them! this reunion has been a long time coming" the dark corner Wesker's lips tilted up slightly into a smirk.

* * *

Claire was in her room when a knock sounded on her door.

"its open" she called as Alex opened it and limped in.

"Whats up?" she asked brushing her vibrant red hair before putting it up into her signature ponytail.

"Um I wanted to know who this Wesker guy is and all" Alex said shifting her weight on her leg.

Alex knew well who Wesker was but they didn't know that or at least not yet she was up to her tactics again planting the images of Wesker in Chris's head causing Him to question reality just like the very moment. all it took was a little bit of sunlight and the ability to bend the sun's rays into creating the perfect illusion. it doesn't take much for Chris when his anger fueled by hate of Wesker causes him to constantly think about him so it was easier to plant the image into his mind that he had saw something that wasn't there.

Claire thought about it for a second she hadn't really thought about the Tyrant much he was dead and that was all that mattered to her.

"Wesker is a Tyrant who loves to inflict pain on people." she said staring at the young girl

"no,no,no that is not what I mean that's trivial. What I mean is what is your connection to him?" Alex said

"What are you talking about" Claire asked flustered "My connection?"

"ever hear of the chain of fate, it is said that whom every we think about the most we are connected to that person for life" Alex said sitting on the bed

"Wesker has done evil things he's killed innocent people in his sick and twisted game to gain power, and I have no connection to him he's a monster!" Claire said trying to convince herself more that Alex

"your only saying what your brother has taught you in other words you don't know Wesker on your own you only see him through what your friends she him as" Alex said

Claire's head was starting to swim Alex was right Claire had only met Wesker in person on Rockfort Island though the experience wasn't a pleasant one Claire had to admit she didn't really know what to think about Wesker if he wasn't a monster then what was he.

"Nothing he's nothing but a monster!" she said shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts. Alex growled inwardly swaying Claire off the path of unrighteousness was going to be harder than she originally thought.

"_Lord Wesker is a Righteous god who sees the evil in the world a new had is in order and it shall be delivered"_ Alex thought

Wesker was a god that deserved the up most respect for he created Alex so Alex saw no evil in her god.

"Alex I don't know Wesker personally but I've seen him do so bad things and he's hurt my brother and friends I can't forgive him for that." Claire said sadly

"Oh don't worry I don't know him personally either I just thought that you did though everyone was kind of scary when it came to him but you seemed to be quite." Alex said leaving even thought Claire wouldn't admit it there was a seed of doubt in her mind and Alex could see that much.

"One down three to go" Alex said walking towards Chris and Jill's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Wesker's Demon ch. 3

Alex had to rethink her approach she figured that conforming Jill and the others was a waste of time she would focus more of her attention on getting Claire to betray the others. All she really needed to do is make the others believe Claire wasn't ready to fight Wesker and everything else would fall in place.

Alex had entered the living room where the others were now.

"Hey I just finished talking with your sister and I have to say you don't want her to go on this mission with you." Alex said everyone looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" Leon said in a dangerous tone

"Oh no its not me its you, you see you don't want her to get hurt or put herself at risk because everybody body knows that Wesker would go after her before anyone else and use her against you. Alex said her eyes flashed blue and everyone's eyes seemed to flash as well.

"Claire!" Chris yelled getting up from his seat on the couch and started to pace

"Yeah Chris?" She said coming down the steps into the living room.

Wesker watched as everything unfolded he had to admit that Alex's little knack for turning people against each other came quite in handy. Alex had called him the night before and told him her plan to isolate Claire from the Others knowing that Chris focus would be on saving his precious sister more than his own well being. But what if Claire didn't want to be saved she would join him in his quest to remake the world. He marveled at that idea making Chris squirm under his grasp before he finally crushed him.

"Oh Chris your so gullible." Wesker smirked pushing his glasses upward Time to go collect my prize.

"Your what!" Claire yelled causing everyone to flinch at the high pitch tone of her voice

"You're taking me off the team, Why?" She asked clinching her fist in anger

"I don't want Wesker to hurt you." Chris said crossing his arms

"Claire please calm down its not what you think we are just trying to protect you" Jill said

"Ha! don't make me laugh I'm Not a child I'm 30 years old and I'm damn well capable of taking care of myself!" Claire barked

Alex watched as her scene played out she was like the author of a script making her characters come into complete conflict with one another.

At the end of the argument it ended up Claire screaming in frustration and slamming the door to her room. leaving everyone else dazed.

"So I've got where about's of a possible Wesker siting." Leon said addressing the group for the first time. they looked at him and merely nodded.

Claire paced back and forth in her room she was in a complete rage she found herself chucking various things at the wall wishing they were Chris and the others BSAA members just because she wasn't a member they thought they could cut her out.

"I'll Just get my own team together and go after Wesker myself!" She said liking the sound of her own team. there was a knock on the door

"If its Chris or the others go away!" she yelled

"good thing its just me" Alex said pushing the door open

"You know I think they were wrong for excluding you" Alex said sitting beside Claire

"You know what if we teamed up and showed them that your not a little kid anymore than they'ed make you the leader of the team." Alex said

Claire looked at her for a moment "Alright lets do it." she said grabbing her Jacket and car keys

Alex smiled to herself "This is way to easy!"

Claire and Alex had walked downstairs to see if Chris and the Others where still there but seeing as they weren't Claire frowned.

"Where did they go off too?" She asked turning to Alex

"They left you." Alex said her eyes burning electric blue.

"No they didn't Chris would never leave me." Claire whispered feeling her resolve starting to break.

"Oh but they did they left you all alone." Alex said in a cold voice, Claire suddenly felt cold dread running through her.

"Why would they leave me?" Claire asked feeling like a small child who wasn't asked if she wanted to play.

"Because your better than they are your stronger and smarter." Alex said as they got in Claire's car.

* * *

Claire looked around the large weapons warehouse, how she got there was a mystery the only thing she remembered was talking to Alex in her room.

"Um Alex where are we?" She asked looking at Alex and for the first time she noticed that she didn't have her recent injuries.

"Duh a weapons warehouse." Alex said rolling her eyes a mocking Chuckling was heard, bouncing off the walls. Claire looked up to see full black attire and slicked black blonde hair accompanied by sunglasses. Alex immediately dropped to one knee kneeling down to Wesker.

"My Liege" Alex said Claire couldn't help but stare in awe and shock as Wesker appeared.

"Job well done Alex" Wesker said walking towards them.

"Your suppose to be dead!" Claire yelled taking a step back

"You can't kill a god Dear Heart!" Wesker smirked

"What do you want?" She asked trying to keep the fear she felt from showing but failing.

"Revenge" He stated coldly

"You should show respect when talking to Lord Wesker" Alex hissed Claire stared at her in shocked.

"My Lord the stage has been set, the seeds of destruction have been planted" Alex said for once in her true form she was wearing a similar out fit like Wesker's she pulled out a pair of black sunglasses putting them on.

"Good" he stated

"We'll Ms. Redfield will you becoming willingly or will I have to force you" he said his voice made no room for argument.

Claire looked at him before turning and bolting down one of the many aisle, Wesker sighed at her incompetence

"So much for the easy way" Alex said reappearing giving the keys of Wesker's Black Ford Shelby GT500 to Wesker.

"You know what to do!" Wesker growled.

"As you wish" Alex said taking off after Claire effectively cornering her.

"Now Dear Heart this could have been so much easier if you had come willingly." Wesker said injecting her with a sedative

"Bastard!" Claire yelled as she started to feel dizzy before she slipped into unconsciousness. Wesker picked her up and thew her over his shoulder

"Soon Chris you will meet your end"


	4. Chapter 4

Wesker's Demon Ch. 4

* * *

Claire awoke with a throbbing headache. She sat up looking around the room it had gray washed walls a small cot for a bed it wasn't a very comfortable. Claire groaned and laid her head on the wall. "Captured again" She sighed. Just then the door opened revealing Wesker followed by Alex.

"Dear Heart I take it you slept well" he smirked Claire gave him a glare

"Bastard go to hell!" She spat

"Ms Redfield it'd be best if you watch your tongue." He growled Claire knew she was treading on thin ice. Wesker walked towards Claire who shrunk back in fear glaring up at Wesker.

"How did you survive the volcano?" She asked he just ignored the question

"Fine ignore me then" She snapped

"Uroboros" he stated turning towards the door.

"I will have some food brought to you" he said without stopping

"And Alex do make sure the Ms Redfield behaves herself." And with that he left.

Alex shifted into a large black leopard and sat in front of the door blocking the way for any attempts of escape. Claire heaved a sigh.

"Alex what are you?" Claire asked focusing on her momentarily

"I am Alex server and protector of his grace Lord Wesker" she growled out in her cat form

"In other words you're his pet" Claire said getting up

"More like his demon" Alex smirked at Claire's confusion

" Lord Wesker is a god who created me for he is my father, my master, and my Lord. I will follow him obediently without question for his will is my command." Alex said turning to face Claire directly.

"Wesker's no god he's a tyrant, a god creates things where as Wesker destroy's them." Claire snapped.

"He's nothing like that you said it yourself I have no Idea what Wesker is like." Alex growled

"He's a killer" Claire said indignantly

"If so why hasn't he killed you?"

"He's using me to lure Chris here so he can kill him."

" If so he would have killed you when he had the chance and have me pose as you to make your brother think you were still alive?" Alex said

"Then what does he want with me?" Claire yelled

"to Join him in the Revolution" Alex stated

"I'll never join that monster in his sick revolution" Claire sneered

"really still trying to deny your destiny." Alex sighed

"Destiny what are you talking about?" Claire asked confused

"Your brother always plays the Hero, leaving you to play the survivor and the victim" Alex smirked making Claire want to slap her.

"Wesker will be your downfall Alex" Claire said shaking her head

" And Chris shall be yours" Alex said fixing her eyes on the younger Redfield.

* * *

Chris was pacing the living in a utter rage

"How could she do this she left without leaving a note or calling!" he yelled

"Chris" Jill said trying to comfort him

"Chris, Claire is a adult she is entitled to do things on her own." Jill said rubbing Chris's shoulder

"This is Claire we're talking about Jill Wesker will hurt her to hurt me!"

"We don't know if Wesker has her or if Wesker is alive." Jill said

"All we can do is hope she is okay" Jill said

" I know Jill, I know" Chris sighed.

* * *

Wesker Had returned to Claire's cell only to have her punch him in the jaw.

"Ms Redfield that was hardly called for" he sneered.

"fuck you!" she screamed as Wesker slammed her into the wall lifting her up with one hand griping her throat tightly

"Ms Redfield I told you before to watch your tongue other wise it will get you in trouble" he said Claire clawed at his hand trying to loosen his grip but failed. She tried to kick him but he dropped her before she could succeed choking on the much needed air she glared up at Wesker.

"If your done with your little tantrum than I'd be best if we leave." he stated coldly as he grabbed Claire picking her up bridal style and carrying her out the room

"Let go of me, I am very much capable of walking myself" She yelled

"I know that Dear Heart but you will try to escape and I don't Have time for games." he smirked

"Where are we going?" she asked

"To a temporary base of operations Dear Heart." he smirked as she blushed at his pet name for her.

"Why do you hate Chris so?" She asked and Wesker dropped her with a loud thud causing Claire to yelp in pain as she hit the ground.

"What the hell was that for!" she snapped glaring up at him his demonic eyes burning

"Never say that name in my presence" he sneered causing Alex to flinch in fear of his tone she knew never to say Chris's name in front of him for fear he'd go into a rage. Wesker punched to wall leaving a hole in it. he then grabbed Claire by the throat again and Slammed her into the opposite wall

"I'd tread very carefully Dear Heart because the Ice is getting thinner." he growled dropping her, he turned and walked off leaving Claire there to collect herself.

"You must have a death wish" Alex said walking pass Claire

"Fair warning your brother's name is like a button that is never to be pushed." she said

Claire got shakily to her feet she knew that she'd have bruises.

"Come on lets go"

Claire just followed without a word she didn't want to be thrown into another wall and with Wesker's temper she needed to stay on his good side.

"How do I get myself into these things?"


	5. Chapter 5

Wesker's Demon Ch. 5

Claire had tried to avoid Wesker as much as she could from his little episode the last time she said her brother's name. They had moved because the things he needed were at the bigger hideout. Claire found that it was lonely in the big base without someone to talk to. Alex was with Wesker all the time following him around like a shadow. They were close but it was basically because Alex worshiped Wesker. Claire had to admit she wanted to know more about Alex's story the girl never said much about her past assuming she even had one. Claire was reading a book on poetry when Wesker and his shadow appeared.

"Dear Heart I think its time to contact your brother I would imagine that the three weeks you've spent with me must have him completely worried." Wesker smirked

Claire just huffed moving back to read her book Alex hadn't said anything which was unlike her Claire had glanced over at her but her eyes were glazed over in a expressionless look as she stared up at Wesker.

"Dear Heart do behave yourself" he said turning to leave Claire just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Chris was pacing the living room once again Jill sat down with the others as she got tired of trying to make him sit down when the phone ranged.

"Hello!" Chris yelled into the speaker there was a very familiar chuckle.

"Wesker! what do you want?" he growled into the phone.

" Missing something are we" Chris could hear the smirk in Wesker's voice.

"Damn it wheres my sister!" Chris yelled

"in capable hands seeing as you seem to can't keep up with her!" Wesker said

"If you have touched her or hurt her Wesker I'll kill you!"

"I assure you your sister is in good health." Wesker said not at all fazed by Chris's death threat

"Well Chris I'd love to chat but I have work to do and I will contact you soon"

"Wait don't hang up tell me what you plan to do to my sister!" Chris yelled but Wesker had already hung up.

"Damn it!" he spat slamming the phone downward

"Chris" Jill said he saw the look on her face

"Yeah Jill I know Wesker's back and I don't know how but he has Claire" he said sighing heavily slumping in his chair

" Don't worry Chris we'll get her back" Jill said placing a hand on his shoulder

"I know Jill we always do"

* * *

Claire was beyond bored she had read Shakespeare's Hamlet and Edgar Allen Poe's the Raven. With nothing better to do she opted to go find and bug Wesker. After wondering around the large facility she finally found him in one of the Labs with Alex sitting in a wolf form on an examination table he was drawing blood as she stood there in the door way.

"Can I help you Ms Redfield?" he asked without looking up

"What are you doing?" She asked walking closer

"I believe I am giving Alex a check up" he stated in a bored tone going back drawing more blood.

"Why is she sick?" She asked

"No but is you must know she has been showing signs of regression" he sighed taking the vial of gold liquid and placing it in a case with several other samples.

"Regression?" Claire asked

" It means that she is returning to a feral state" he said not at all worried

"has that happen before?" Claire asked concern clear in her voice

"Yes it has" he said getting up and walking over to another table

"What happens when she goes feral" Claire asked like a little kid at a science fair

"She goes wild Ms Redfield!" he snapped annoyed due to Claire's constant questioning

"Wow I never knew you cared about anyone but yourself" Claire stated smirking

"Contrary to belief Dear Heart I do care for my team" he stated

"What do you plan to do with me?" Claire asked

"I want you to Join my team" Wesker said

"I can't I'm not a killer not like you" Claire said sadly

"Dear Heart still trying to be like your idiot brother" he smirked shaking his head, she started to bristle with anger

"Chris is a good man and he'll stop your plan just like before!" She snapped starting to throw a tantrum like a little kid

" Ms Redfield I would advise you to keep your voice down" Wesker growled warning as a loud growl came from Alex who was starting to stir on the table.

"My plan Dear Heart is to Kill your brother in front of you and your friends" he laughed causing her to try and punch him he caught her arm with easy

"I'll never let you kill Chris!" She snapped trying to kick him but he had her pinned to the wall their faces were inches apart.

"Listen and listen well Dear Heart I could snap you neck if I so chose to" he said his face was so close to hers that she could feel his hot breath on her face Claire started to feel dizzy from the sudden closeness.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity for Claire until she finally got the courage she kiss him and to her surprise he kissed back.

the two broke apart Claire breathing heavily she didn't know why but she had feelings for Wesker she had always had feelings for him and even though she tried to deny it.

Claire wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come she opened her mouth but closed it again in a motion like a fish out of water.

There was a very vicious feral growl as Claire and Wesker turned to see Alex baring her fangs she almost looked like a rabid wolf her fur was bristling with anger.

Wesker cursed aloud as his research would be set back by weeks seeing as Alex had reverted back into the original state he found her in.

"Wesker whats going on?" Claire asked she'd be lying if she wasn't afraid, Wesker could hear the fear in her voice even though she tried to hide it.

"it seems that Alex has gone wild!"


	6. Chapter 6

Wesker's Demon Ch. 6

* * *

A feral Alex was like a pissed off Wesker it ment that there was going to be a lot of damage done.

Wesker Knew from past experience that Alex wouldn't harm him in any way but he couldn't say the same for the workers or Claire.

Alex gave a wolfish grin that cause Claire to shudder it was a look that promise pain, But when she leapt off the table she bolted for the open door.

"Damn it!" Wesker growled

"Wesker?" Claire asked looking at him

"Stay here Dear Heart I wouldn't want you getting hurt, Alex isn't going to listen to reason in this state." He said moving outside and down the hall after Alex leaving Claire to herself.

Alex ran into a scientist who seemed didn't notice her until it was too late.

Wesker caught up with Alex as he found her ripping out one of his top scientist's throats he growled causing her to look up at him. She ran towards the double locked doors Wesker smirked knowing that she had been trapped but when she used her head as a bulldozer to break the doors clean off the hinges he mentally cursed forgetting that the last time this happen it was outside.

"Wesker what's going on?" Claire asked appearing in the hallway he turned to look at her

"Dear Heart I told you to stay put" He said

"Yeah I'm not going to listen to you just because you tell me to do something" She said sounding like a teenage girl who couldn't go out with her friends.

"Maybe Dear Heart you misunderstand the complexity of the situation we have on our hands." He snapped in no mood to deal with her defiant streak at the moment.

"Yeah your precious pet has gone feral" she said sarcastically

"No she hasn't just gone feral Dear Heart she has gone on a complete bloody rage killing anyone or thing in her sight." He growled pointing at the pile of dead scientist.

"Well lets go!" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her down the corridor that Alex had just been through.

"I thought you said this has happened before?"

"It has only the last time it was outside" he said

"What happen?" she asked

"Curiosity is what killed the cat Dear Heart" Wesker said

" I still want to know why she gets this way"

"Fine Alex's virus is virtually unknown like mine her DNA is completely unstable which allows her to take on any form she sees fit. But because the animal DNA is Stronger than the human DNA she tends to revert back into her animalistic form for two months before she can go back to being human." He said checking his watch

"That is if I don't catch her in the next few hours."

"What's her story how did you find her and make her into your servant?" Claire asked

I found her at an Umbrella base in Japan a couple of years ago she was one of the top experiments that they had been working on to combat other B.O.W's she had been a major success but was unstable due to the amount of animal like characteristics. She ended up destroying everything and escaping the base after I grabbed the samples I needed I found her outside taking out a task force sent to assess the damage and put her down after that she ran off. It wasn't until your dear brother screwed up my plans in Africa when he shot me with Rockets and caused me to fall into the volcano I realize that she had been following me ,my virus may have saved me from dying but Alex's tolerance to extreme heat and cold helped when she fetched me out of the lava and carried me to an underground base to heal. You could say it was a favor for a favor she helped me out of an volcano I help stabilize her so she deemed me a god worth serving and has been by my side ever since, she is far more faithful than Ada was ever.

It hadn't taken long for Wesker and Claire to catch up with Alex who was ripping the throat of another scientist out, she looked up to see Wesker and Claire standing there she puffed her self out blood dripping from her fangs as she stared Claire down.

"Alright Alex that's quite enough" Wesker said moving towards her, her growls were low increasing in volume as they got closer to her.

"Dear Heart I advise you to stay back she will attack you in order to get away and I can't risk you getting hurt or infected by her seeing as we wouldn't know what it would do to you." Wesker said

Claire just nodded backing away slowly seeing the gap in between them Alex made a break for it she made a beeline for Claire.

Claire had ran down the hall but Alex was gaining on her she Could hear Wesker behind them both. Wesker was fast but Alex was faster on all fours, Claire had slid into the wall to turn and Alex slammed into it leaving a indentation in the wall.

Claire had ran through the two double doors hoping that it would slow Alex down but when both doors detached themselves in a loud bang she turned around to see Wesker struggling with Alex on the ground Wesker had pulled out a syringe filled with a red like substance and had injected it into Alex's neck who seem to struggle harder against him biting into his arm he grunted in pain but wouldn't let go of her knowing she would still go after Claire. The two had rolled around in a ball for three minutes until Alex started to completely calm down. They were both panting Wesker had lost his glasses somewhere in the struggle.

"Wesker are you alright?" Claire asked going to his side he was littered in deep scratches and bite marks.

"I'm fine Dear Heart" he said getting up picking up Alex

"What did you give her?"

"A sedative it should help calm her enough that I can work with her." He said moving towards the labs.

"Why did you save me?" Claire asked feeling confused

"Dear Heart I do care about your well being" he said

"Besides your much more use to me alive than dead" he said smirking

"Why me Wesker I'm not special." She sighed defeated

He laid Alex on the table and strapped her down so that they wouldn't have a repeat.

"Is it just to get back at my brother"

"Claire look at me" he purred making her shiver her name rolling off his tongue like velvet she had to admit she liked the way it sound.

"Because I have feelings for you" he stated she was beyond shocked

"Had Wesker just confess" she thought

"I can't" she said looking into his blood colored eyes

"And I can't make you Dear Heart but soon you will come to terms with everything." He said leaving the room and a very confused Claire

"Did she have Feelings for him? Yes could she admit it? No" it wasn't that easy for her he had put her and her brother through so much how could she betray everything and everyone

"I think I'm falling for him" she said

* * *

Wesker had walking into the other room he had to get away from Claire she was messing with his mind. His purpose was to use her to lure her brother to his death then he would make her his queen his goddess. But as long as Claire held on to her brother they could never truly be together.

"I think I'm in love with her"


End file.
